Saving Daughter
by Electric Star
Summary: Koushiro's daughter is taken by some mysterious force,who will he call on to get her back?And who took her?1st of many chapters.


I don't own Digimon or any of the related items. Bandai, Saban and Fox Kids do. If I did, the episode 50 fiasco would have been different. Anyway, on with the story.

Saving Daughter

By Electric Blue 

It was 1:30 PM Saturday, Tokyo time according to the large wall clock in the Izumi living room. The Izumis lived in a modest but just spacious enough apartment for thirty-eight year old Koushiro and his seven year old daughter, Kourami . Who would have known that this day was to change their relationship forever.

Several years ago his wife Rani, left him. Heaven knows why exactly, but insiders say they just didn't get along well. Ever since then, Koushiro had been raising Kourami, quite well: everyone says.

Anyway, Kourami was sitting behind the coffee table in the living room, watching TV and not quite listening to what her father was saying.

Koushiro was on the couch behind the coffee table, scanning the newspaper trying to find a movie they could go see. 

"How's this...(reads off movie title)". Then looks up from the paper for her reaction. *Several minutes go by*

"Kourami", he called softly.

"Huh?", Kourami said, not looking up from the show she was watching.

"Want to see the movie?", he asked, trying not to loose his patience.

She heard her father that time and said, "no, thanks Papa".

"Ok'', Koushiro says, sighing.

*Shifts to other section* 

"How about a play? One about, (describes play)".

Kourami was paying attention, for a while, but her father had a tendency to over explain things. Her mind soon drifted back to her program. Suddenly, she heard a voice, and realized it was her father. She forgot he was talking to her. 

"Yes Papa?" She said, playing with her hair and turning towards her father.

By this time Koshiro was getting a little annoyed, but then remembered that she was only seven and probably wasn't ignoring him on purpose. He regained peaceful composure and motioned her towards him.

"Come here." He said calmly.

Kourami did as requested. Her Papa was pointing to some writing. Being only seven, and unable to read a great deal, she looked at the pictures around it for clues. 

"This one Papa?" Kourami asked in her high little voice, pointing.

"Yes, that's it." Koushiro said, happy to finally have her full attention. He loved her to death, but sometimes having a small child got on his nerves. It was a much different life as a father than not being one. He was pretty used to it, (and loved it), but every now and then he wished he had the carefree life he once had. It was too late for that. 

He heard a little voice. "Papa........Papa!", and realized it was Kourami.

"You weren't paying attention to me, were you?" She asked sternly, her little pointer finger in the air in the tsk tsk motion.

"Neither were you." Koushiro corrected, matter of factly. 

"Yeah.." Kourami said slowly, apologetically; little mouth in a frown.

Kourami was a very sensitive child and her father knew it. If he yelled at her, (which was rare), she would cry. She couldn't stand to make others mad at her, she always felt really bad afterwards. 

Koushiro saw the look on her face and wanted to make up for it.

"It's Ok." He said softly and lifted her onto the couch next to him. "Let's pick something to do. Ok?" He said smiling, trying to lighten the mood.

Kourami nooded eagerly, smiling also. She adored her Papa and was happy he wasn't mad at her anymore.

Koushiro thought of how beautiful she looked when she smiled. He was her ray of sunshine who could always make him forget even the worst of days. She was truly precious and he felt blessed to have her as his child. Just then, Kourami moved and shattered his daydream, setting him back into reality.

"Papa.......Papa! Kourami said shaking him gently.

"Mm-hm ? Huh?" Koushiro said as if not totally awake.

"Daydreaming again? Does it run in the family, Papa?" Kourami asked inquireingly, large black eyes turned upward

towards him.

"I guess so," he said thoughtfully," mean, you've got it from me!"

"Oh." She said softly. "Papa, what was Grandma and Grandpa like?" She asked inquiringly, sitting up against her father.

"You mean mine which are gone?" Koushiro had been waiting for her to ask this question. He wasn't exactly sure of how to explain everything, and also he wondered how she'd take it.

"Yes, what happened to them?" Kourami asked innocently.

"Well....," Koushiro said, taking a deep breath, "Many years ago they were in a car accident."

"Why?" She asked softly.

"One night they were driving home from somewhere and a drunk driver hit them head on. No one survived it." He said, starting to get a little depressed. 

"Oh,....umm...." She mumbled, trying to think of something else to say. Seeing that talking about it made her Papa sad. 

"I was only two then," He continued, "so I don't remember them very well."

"Sorry Papa.." She said sincerely, giving him a little hug, looking like she could cry at any moment.

"Oh.....It's ok baby," Koushiro said reassuringly, noticing she was about to cry, "it couldn't be helped anyway. At least when they died they weren't in very much pain. Grandma and Grandpa are up there," he said, pointing up to the sky," just think of all the fun they're having!"

The thought of her Grandma and Grandpa flying and having fun made Kourami smile. If her Grandparents were happy, so should she. 

Seeing that he lightened the mood, Koushiro said lightheartedly, "Kourami , I have an idea, let's look at pictures of Grandma and Grandpa. I don't think you've seen them before. Later we can go and decorate their graves with the pictures. Sound Ok?"

He gave her a little smile and put his hand on the back of her head lovingly.

Pulling his hand off playfully, Kourami said happily,"Yes, that sounds good, Papa. Can we go to the Temple too?"

Really, he wasn't very religous, but, honoring his parents was fairly important to him.


End file.
